mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Trixie
Trixie (w zabawkach nazwana Trixie Lulamoon) — uczennica Liceum Canterlot. Przypomina pewną postać z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia o tym samym imieniu i podobnej osobowości. Wystąpienia thumb|left|"Wspaniała i potężna Trixie..."Trixie w My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pojawia się kilkukrotnie, jej rola jest raczej epizodyczna. Za pierwszym razem siedzi przy stoliku w stołówce, gdy Fluttershy i Twilight Sparkle idą z tacami do stolika. Za drugim razem znajduje się przy automacie z jedzeniem i w niecodzienny sposób dokonuje zakupu krakersów z kremem, zwracając się do siebie w trzeciej osobie jako „Wspaniała i Potężna Trixie”, co jest jej znakiem rozpoznawczym. Trzeci raz widzimy ją ponownie w stołówce, tym razem podczas piosenki Equestria Girls. Co ciekawe, wielokrotnie zmienia ona miejsce, w którym siedzi, co może być błędem animacyjnym. Za czwartym razem widać ją ponownie przy automacie, gdy Snips i Snails uciekają ze Spikiem. Ostatni raz widzimy ją jak tańczy na balu. Jest ważną postacią w promocyjnym klipie do filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks pod tytułem Walka o Gitarę, gdzie stacza z Rainbow Dash muzyczny pojedynek o instrument. Choć przegrywa, to i tak tęczowowłosa dziewczyna pozwala jej nabyć upragniony instrument… o ile tylko ją będzie stać, bo kosztuje całe dwanaście tysiący dolarów. Na końcu krzyczy „Zapłacisz mi za to, Rainbow Dash”, co zostało spuentowane przez Pinkie Pie: „Nie, głuptasku. Jeśli chcesz mieć gitarę, to sama musisz za nią zapłacić”. Pojawia się też jako postać tła w klipach Ogon w ruch i Idealny dzień na zabawę. W filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks bierze udział w bitwie zespołów, stojąc na czele zespołu Trixie and the Illusions (Trixie i Iluzjonistki). Osiąga całkiem niezły rezultat, przechodząc do samego półfinału. Przegrywa wtedy z zespołem Rainbooms, który został, ku ich zaskoczeniu i oburzeniu widzów, ogłoszony zwycięzcą pojedynku przez zahipnotyzowaną dyrekcję. Trixie, nie mogąc zdzierżyć takiej niesprawiedliwości, za namową Dazzlings więzi swoje konkurentki pod sceną, torując sobie tym samym drogę do finału w ramach zastępstwa "nieobecnego" zespołu. W odcinku specjalnym Skazana na zapomnienie Trixie w zamian za umieszczenie w księdze pamiątkowej pomaga Sunset Shimmer znaleźć winowajcę całego zamieszania. Wspólnie przesłuchują uczniów i pracowników Liceum Canterlot. Ostatecznie dowiadują się, że to Wallflower Blush wymazała pozytywne wspomnienia o Sunset. W krytycznym momencie dzięki magicznej sztuczce Trixie, Sunset udaje się wydostać z pokoju, w którym była zamknięta. Po tych wydarzeniach dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się, a Sunset zgodnie z obietnicą umieściła Trixie w księdze pamiątkowej. Wygląd thumb|left|Trixie z Twilight przy automacieTrixie to nastolatka mająca błękitną skórę, ciemnofioletowe oczy, jasnoniebieskie i białe włosy, w które ma wpiętą spinkę w kształcie żółto-fioletowej gwiazdki. Nosi fioletową bluzkę, którą przykrywa ciemnoniebieska bluza z gwiazdami na łokciach, fioletową spódnicę z białą różdżką i błękitnym magicznym pyłem przypominającą jej znaczek z serialu. Posiada ciemnoniebieskie kozaki z jasnoniebieską podeszwą, które mają fioletowo-błękitne czuby, z których wystają białe gwiazdki na fioletowym tle. Od serialu Better Together zmiany nadeszły w jej obuwiu; nosi tylko niskie buty z fioletową podeszwą i niebieskimi czubami, a z boku butów widać gwiazdki. |-|Rainbow Rocks = Film EG2 Trixie w sukni na Jesienny Bal i bitwę zespołów.png|Sukienka którą Trixie założyła podczas występów w bitwie zespołów, oraz wcześniej w pierwszym filmie na Jesiennym Balu (tylko bez fioletowej czapki i peleryny) EG2 Suknia Trixie na finał bitwy zespołów.png|Suknia Trixie w finale bitwy zespołów |-|Legenda Everfree = Film EG4 Trixie w stroju obozowym.png|Mundurek Trixie na Obóz Evefree |-|Odcinki specjalne = Skazana na zapomnienie EGS4 Trixie w stroju kąpielowym.png|Strój kąpielowy Trixie, ukazany też w piosence "I'm on a Yacht" z drugiej serii Better Together Świąteczne niespodzianki EGS8 Trixie w stroju zimowym.png|Strój Trixie na zimowe dni |-|Serie internetowe = Better Together (seria 1) EG BT3 Trixie w kostiumie czarodzieja w klubie gier RPG.png|Trixie przebrana za czarodzieja w klubie wielbicieli gier RPG w odcinku "Klubowa królowa" Better Together (seria 2) EG BT31 Trixie w stroju magika.png|Trixie jako magik pokazujący swoje umiejętności w odcinku "Wielka i Potężna Trixie" Charakter i umiejętności Trixie to przepełniona pychą osoba. Przechwala się co rusz swoją wielkością i sukcesami, czasami nawet przed faktem. Napisała o tym nawet piosenkę pod tytułem ''Ja też sztuczki znam''. Ma w zwyczaju mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie. Nie wszystkie jej przechwałki są bezpodstawne. Jest gitarzystką w swoim zespole, a ich gra zapewniła im występ w półfinale bitwy zespołów. Wcześniej, w sklepie z gitarami w klipie promocyjnym Walka o Gitarę, niewiele odstawała od Rainbow Dash. Jest także adeptką sztuki iluzjonistycznej. Używa bomb dymnych, kiedy szybko i niepostrzeżenie chce się ulotnić, choć i tak bystre oko Pinkie Pie może ją wypatrzyć. Lalka thumb|296px|Lalka Trixie Rainbow Rocks Lalka Trixie występuje tylko w wersji Rainbow Rocks. Jest ubrana w strój czarodziejki. Na głowie ma fioletowy kapelusz, złoto-fioletowe buty, czterokolorową sukienkę ze złotym paskiem. Ma zarzuconą pelerynę z kołnierzem. Lalka ma włosy koloru błękitnego z fioletowymi pasemkami. Na lewym thumb|left|Karta lalkioku ma namalowany jej znaczek. Cała lalka jest koloru niebieskiego. Do lalki jest dołączona niebiesko - fioletowa gitara. Dołączony jest także długi pasek włosów, jest on niebiesko - różowy. W zestawie znajduje się także fioletowa szczotka. Szczotka ma kształt serca z obwódką podkowy i zwisającym ogonem, który służy za rączkę. Lalka zawiera także kartę z połową jej twarzy. W prawym górnym rogu widnieje logo Equestria Girls, a w prawym dolnym rogu widać logo Rainbow Rocks. Na samym dole jest adres strony Equestria Girls. Cytat Equestria Girls *''Ech, przepraszam! Wspaniała i potężna Trixie... chce krakersów z kremem.'' Rainbow Rocks *''Ja będę pierwsza!'' *''Nigdy nie pokonają Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie, mogę się z wami założyć!'' *''Heh! Nigdy nie przebijecie tego występu, Rain-buły! Nie powinnyście być w konkursie, kiedy macie taką dużą przewagę nad resztą kapel!'' *''To jest jakaś parodia! To jest parodia!'' *''Spróbujcie to przebić.'' *''Być może udało wam się pokonać Dazzlings, ale i tak daleko wam do nadzwyczajnych, oszałamiających umiejętności Wielkiej i Potężnej Trixie!'' Legenda Everfree *''Duchu, pokaż nam się! Wielka i potężna Trixie rozkazuje ci!'' Ciekawostki *W książkowej adaptacji klipów promocyjnych zostało wspomniane, że to ona podarowała Rarity fortepian bez kółek z klipu Piano Player.Książka – „My Little Pony: Rainbow Rocks” autorstwa Perditty Finn. * Choć w klipie promocyjnym można zobaczyć jak walczy z Rainbow Dash o gitarę za całe dwanaście tysięcy dolarów, to ostatecznie wybiera inną gitarę którą wzięła w sklepie do pojedynku z dziewczyną i używa jej w bitwie zespołów. * Trixie ma dwa odblaski w oczach, podczas kiedy jej kucykowa wersja z serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia tylko jeden odblask w oczach. Zobacz także *Kucykową wersję Trixie na MLP wiki Galeria Przypisy Kategoria:Pozostałe postaci